Uptown Boy
by GoldenStarr
Summary: A romeo and Juliet type story featuring two of our favorite Warblers  Inside: song Uptown Girl genders changed , NEFF!   Dont like dont read


**(A/N) okeedokee umm I'm shipping another couple for this fic NEFF! Well after hearing "Uptown Girl" so many times and downloading it on my iPod, I realized how awesome this couple could be! But knowing me Klaine had to be in here somewhere so I made it implied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song "Uptown Girl" (and no matter how hard I try to own Curt Mega , Darren Criss , and Chris Colfer I don't)**

Nick loves Jeff. He knew he did what else could this feeling be. But no matter how much Nick loved him they could never be together. Sure they went to the same school and were both in the Warblers but they hadn't been close in years and their parents would never alow it. Ten years ago Nick and Jeff lived right next door to each other and were best friends. But apparently Nick's parents lost a lot of money in a law suit between his and Jeff's family's companies and Jeff's family moved uptown and Nick's downtown so they would never see each other again. Then Nick only thought he was losing a friend, but now he realised he wanted Jeff as more than a friend. He loved him. So being so crazy in love he developed a plan. And he would carry out this plan at school where his parents couldn't stop him.

"Watcha doin" said Wes the gavel obsessed Warbler. "Writing. Song. Can't. Be. Bothered." said Nick. Wes pushed over Nick in his chair playfully and invited him to a nerf gun battle, but a love struck Nick replied with a simple no and shooed Wes away saying he had work to do. He now was writing with all the pent up love from all those years of being friends with Jeff he didnt even know existed that he didn't notice Blaine comming behind him. "What are you... OHHH I see what's going on here. " said Blaine who was now picking up one of the earlier rejected song ideas off the floor " It took you until now to realize you love Jeff." Nick slowly nodded and Blaine continued "but really you named this one "I love thee Jeffie" " Nick said " can you help me?" Blaine said "Nope. this has to come from your heart but I can get the warblers to sing background for you when you finish" "wow for a guy who it took forever to admit he was in love with a guy he was freakin undressing with your eyes you sure know what to do to win someone's heart" said Nick "shuddup" said a now blushing Blaine. So nick sat for hours until he did it he wrote all of his feelings in a song. God he hoped this worked.

Blaine did as he promised. After being emailed the song from Nick Blaine taught all the Warblers the song and had them meet up with Nick in front of Jeff ready to sing. The only words Nick could produce were "This is For you" and he started to sing.

_Uptown boy_

_He's been living in his uptown world _

_I bet he's never had a backstreet guy _

_I bet his momma never told him why_

_I'm gonna try for this uptown boy _

_He's been living in his white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_And now He's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am _

_And when he knows what he wants from his type _

_And when he wakes up And makes up his mind _

_He'll see I'm not so tough Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown boy_

_You know I've seen him in his uptown world _

_He's getting tired of his high class toys _

_And all his presents from his uptown boys _

_He's got a choice _

__

_Uptown boy_

_You know I can't afford to buy him gold _

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in _

_He'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win_

_And when he's walking he's looking so fine _

_And when he's talking he'll say that he's mine _

_He'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love _

_With an uptown boy_

_He's been living in her white bread world _

_As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_And now he's looking for a downtown man _

_That's what I am _

__

_Uptown boy_

_He's my uptown boy You know I'm in love _

_With an uptown boy_

Nick finished and saw that Jeff got up and was walking away saying he "needed fresh air". But What Nick didnt hear was what Jeff muttered afterward" I can't believe he loves me too".

Nick ran after Jeff and there was about a minute long akward scilence once he caught up with him. Nick started to talk first and said "well umm that went alot worse than I thought It would but if you dont feel the same way I completely unders..." He was cut off by Jeff's lips on his and it just felt so...so...RIGHT. He knew this was love and no other thing could replace it. Jeff said "I love you too" and that was all Nick needed. Nick said "So are we boyfriends now...Well I mean secret boyfriends." "When you say it like that we sound like 5-year-olds but yes we are" said Jeff. Both boys went through the entire day without their smiles cracking even the tinsiest bit even though they knew they would have a Romeo-and-Juliet relationship. Both of them knew this was love and they were fine with just that.

**(A/N):YAY I posted three stories so far and If you haven't read them please go do that and REVIEW on ALL of MY STORIES. I know how people are like "why are writers so review needy" well I felt that way untill I satrted writing and now I completely understand. soo REVIEW!**


End file.
